Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ash-collecting pan and ventilation adjusting device for a barbecue set, and particularly to such a device for an apple-shaped barbecue set with a top lid. The main feature of the device is that the bottom edge portion of the body portion is furnished with three L-shaped flange plates for attaching an ash-collecting pan in a detachable manner. The ash-collecting pan includes a nest of two pans (an inner pan and an outer pan). The wall of each of the pans is furnished with a plurality of ventilation apertures to be aligned with one another. The bottom of the inner pan is mounted with a handle extended out of the bottom of the outer pan. With the handle, the ash-collecting pan not only can collect and dump the ashes of the body portion, but also can adjust the alignment size of the apertures so as to regulate the air supply to the body portion. Further, the handle also can prevent the user from being injured by the hot pan during a cooking operation.
Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there are many kinds of barbecue sets for indoor either or outdoor use; nevertheless, each of them must have a bottom portion with a plurality of ventilation apertures, and an ash-collecting pan. FIGS. 6 and 7 illustrate a conventional apple-shaped barbecue set. Since it has a top lid, the bottom of the body portion is provided with three or more sets of ventilation holes A for supplying adequate air into the body portion and for exhausting ashes out of the body portion. Each of the ventilation holes can be opened or closed by turning a regulating disk B having a plurality of holes. However, such regulating disk has the following drawbacks:
(1) The ashes are to be dropped directly to an ash disk C. Whenever the roasting is conducted outdoors, the ashes are subject to being blown around by the wind. This results in sanitation and cleaning problems.
(2) Since each of the ventilation holes A has a regulating disk B, each of them has to be ajusted in order to align each hole B1 and its corresponding ventilation hole at a given opening size. Such operation becomes cumbersome and repetitive. Further, the user's hand might become injured by the heated regulating disk upon touching the disk.
(3) Since the three sets of ventilation holes are furnished at the bottom of the barbecue set, the ventilation efficiency is deemed poor as a result of the holes not facing the blowing direction of a natural wind. Therefore, the aforesaid drawbacks should be eliminated.